Ucieczka
by agniechchan
Summary: AU do Historii Zła. Dla Allena i Rilliane udaję się uciec. Germaine szuka zaginionego brata. Co z tego wszystko wyniknie? Uwagi! Dosyć duże zignorowania kanonu. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.
1. Prolog

Rewolucja w Lucefenii pociągnęła za sobą wiele ofiar. W tym najważniejszą - powód całego buntu. Lecz czy na pewno?

Księżniczka spała smacznie na tylnym siedzeniu konia. Jej sługa kontrolował całą trasę. Chłopak co i rusz wzdychał cicho. Do czego to doszło... Był bardzo wyczerpany. Od jakiegoś czasu nie zaznał normalnego odpoczynku. Pocieszała go jednak myśl, że niedługo się zatrzymają.

Jedną z osób, które świętowały zwycięstwo, była Germaine. Lecz i ona nie do końca, ponieważ właśnie zaginął jej przyrodni brat. Przez to teraz czuła jeden z największych lęków w swoim stosunkowo krótkim życiu.

Kapryśna Czarodziejka spojrzała na księżyc nad sobą i zachichotała. Jako jedna z niewielu osób wiedziała, co się stało podczas tego jednego, krótkiego epizodu. Ale czuła też smutek. Jej przyjaciółka zginęła... Szukać zemsty?

Gumilia spoglądała na swoją nauczycielkę. Miała inne pytanie do białej poświaty. Dlaczego Clarith, nie ona?


	2. Rozdział 1

**Przepraszam, że tyle rozdziału nie było. Miał być szybciej, a wyszło jak wyszło. Tekst piosenki jest tłumaczenia Piniako.**

_Gościu-_ **Paringi będą. ale nie będę się na nich jakoś szczególnie skupiała. Myślę, że własnych nie będę dodawało, tylko te oryginalne.**

**Po tym**** krótkim wstępie, zapraszam do czytania, a potem do komentowania.**

* * *

><p>Ustawienie namiotu na noc nie sprawiło Allenowi problemu. Tak samo położenie siostry spać i uwiązanie konia. Teraz zaś usiadł przy rozpalonym przez siebie ognisku. Księżyca nie było widać, lecz gwiazdy były bardzo wyraźne. Układały się w przeróżne wzory i zbiory. Podziwiał je, spoglądając w górę.<p>

W ten dzień, kiedy widział jej ciało, niebo było pochmurne. Często zastanawiał się, kto pozbawił ją życia. Komu zawiniła? Nie licząc dawnej księżniczki, oczywiście. Rozmyślał na ten temat długi czas, ale nadal nie miał pomysłów. Jak zwykle zresztą.  
>Westchnął zrezygnowany. Dorzucił więcej drewna. Lubił słuchać trzasku ognia, bo czasami go to uspakajało. Teraz był taki właśnie moment.<p>

Nie pamiętał rodziców zbyt dokładnie. Wkrótce po śmierci ojca, on sam odszedł z pałacu. Przez to też nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu z matką. Rilliane w ciągu dwóch lat zniszczyła to, nad czym się tak strasznie oboje napracowali. Biedni! Pewnie przewracają się teraz w grobie.  
>Pokręcił głową, ponieważ wiedział, że nie powinien mieć takich myśli. Nieraz zadawał sobie pytanie: Co wstąpiło w blondynkę? Pamięta - może niezbyt dokładnie, ale zawsze i jakby to było wczoraj - ich wczesne dzieciństwo. Ależ wtedy byli szczęśliwi! I miał pewność, że Ona nie była od początku zła…<p>

Ziewnął. Dlaczego noc nie kończy się szybciej?

* * *

><p>Clarith jak zwykle szybko podlała drzewo. Patrząc na nie, czuła ciepło w sercu. Dzisiaj miała strasznie dużo obowiązków, dlatego tak późno przyszła. Nie żeby jej to pasowało, och nie!<p>

Zaczęła powoli opowiadać roślince o swoim dniu, zupełnie jakby mówiła do nieobecnej lub głuchej osoby. Monolog nie trwał tak długo, bo niewiele się działo. Wieczna monotonia. Ale tak naprawdę, Clarith wolała to bardziej od życia w tej wiosce. Popychanie, wyzywanie - to było dla niej coś normalnego. Zero ludzkich odruchów – sama złośliwość.  
>Pewnie już dawno by się poddała gdyby, nie Tysiącletnie Drzewo. Modliła się do niego codziennie. Chcę aby ktoś, nie ważne kto, został moim przyjacielem, myślała nieraz. Znalazła go – a raczej Ją - tuż przy tej niezwykłej roślinie. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że miała najpiękniejsze w wiosce - nie, na świecie! - zielone włosy. Uśmiech zawsze łagodny, nieprzemijający jak wiatr. Głos zaś rozświetlał cały, przegniły i okrutny świat. Była uosobieniem tego, co najlepsze. Zwykle można było zobaczyć ją w typowej, wiejskiej sukience, ale i tak ubrana wyglądała wspaniale.<p>

Clarith czuła się przy niej jak trucizna - ktoś kto nie powinien istnieć. Nadal często płakała w samotności. Nienawidziła swojej bieli. Odkąd pamiętała, jej włosy były jasne. W końcu zaczęła nawet nosić stroje w tym kolorze. Zawsze to ona była niewinna, czysta. Doprawdy, prawdziwa Córa w Bieli.

Wciąż pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie…

_"Czemu jesteś taka serdeczna dla kogoś takiego, jak ja? _  
><em>Czyżbyś miała zamiar litować się nad gorszą od ciebie?" <em>  
><em>Na to ona objęła mnie mocno, po czym wyszeptała: <em>  
><em>„Jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką spotkałam." Zaczęłam płakać rzewnie. <em>  
><em>Nawet jeśli wszyscy ludzie tego świata gardziliby mną i szydziliby ze mnie, <em>  
><em>to miałam osobę, która mnie potrzebowała i samo to dawało mi szczęście. <em>

No nie. Znowu płacze...

* * *

><p>- Intrygujące... - mruknęła Elluka z uśmieszkiem na ustach.<p>

- Co znowu? - spytała Guumilia, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi. I, rzecz jasna, nie doczekała się. Westchnęła.

Jej nauczycielka miała nałożony kaptur, przez który było widać jedynie różowe włosy wymykające się tu i ówdzie. Kapryśna bardzo lubiła ten kolor, dlatego schowana sukienka też miała ten odcień. Sama uczennica zaś posiadała zielone włosy - typowej barwy kraju Elphegort. Ciuchy nosiła w kolorze seledynowym.

- Poobserwujemy trochę - stwierdziła starsza czarodziejka. - Teraz rozpocznie się ciekawe widowisko.

- Chodzi ci o śmierć Rilliane?

Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać. - Nie, nie to! Nie jej śmierć...

Dawny duch drzewa znowu nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Nauczycielka ostatnimi czasy zrobiła się naprawdę irytująca. Guumilia tak naprawdę sama nie rozumiała, jak z nią wytrzymuje. Dawno temu nauczyła się, że nie powinna jęczeć. Przynajmniej nie na głos. Elluka wtedy robiła się strasznie zezłoszczona.

To, co spędzało sen z powiek uczennicy zwierało się w pytaniu: Dlaczego Michaela wybrała albinoskę? Nikt tego nie rozumiał. Nikt - no może różowo włosa Elluka, ale ona milczała. Młodsza czarodziejka przeżyła to mocno, ale nic po sobie nie pokazywała. Całe szczęście, że nie wybrała Kyle'a... Mężczyzna bez wątpienia wąchałby obecnie kwiatki od spodu… Co jak co, ale takiej zazdrości nigdy u siebie nie podejrzewała. Może do pewnego momentu, lecz nigdy aż tak intensywnie. Decyzja jej przyjaciółki sprawiła, że coś w niej po prostu pękło.

Westchnęła. Bycie człowiekiem wcale nie jest miłe...

* * *

><p>- Córo Zła... Wiesz, że za tydzień zostaniesz ścięta? - Germaine spytała swoją przeciwniczkę. Tą, która zniszczyła życie jej i jej ojcu.<p>

Ta, która pozbawiła istnienia wiele osób podczas Zielonego Polowania i Rewolucji w Lucyfenii. Ile osób straciło rodziny, dach nad głową? Tylko po to, by okrutna księżniczka mogła dostać przekąskę...

Brunetka tylko patrząc na dziewczynę, czuła ogromy przypływ nienawiści. Gdyby jej pozwolono, samodzielnie pozbawiłaby ją życia. Tak nikczemna osoba nie ma prawa żyć!

Czternastolatka spojrzała na wojowniczkę z pogardą. Jej piękny strój zastąpiony został jakimiś łachmanami. Sama cela zresztą do przyjemnych też nie należała. Cztery ściany, okno z kratami i prycza dla więźnia. Co za barbarzyńcy!

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – Rycerz-kobieta zadała pytanie.

- Ale co?- spytała młodsza z dziwną, niezrozumiałą radością.

- Czy wiesz, ile krwi masz na rękach?! Nie? Praktycznie dwa kraje całkowicie zniszczyłaś!

Księżniczka ziewnęła z nudów.

- Nie żałujesz, że zginiesz w tak młodym wieku...?- te słowa powiedziane zostały z rezygnacją.

- Dlaczego miałabym żałować? Wielu zginęło przeze mnie - uśmiechała się z wielkim okrucieństwem. - To jest powód do dumy. Masz chyba niewłaściwie priorytety, wiesz?

- Jesteś wariatką - kobieta westchnęła. - Zadam ci ostatnie pytanie. Gdzie jest Allen?

- A kto to?

Germaine potrzebowała całej siły woli, by jej nie uderzyć.

- Jeden z twoich sług - warknęła.

- Po co miałabym ich pamiętać?

Córka jednego z Wielkich Bohaterów zacisnęła pięści, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła bardzo szybko, a dźwięk jej kroków odbijał się echem po pustych ścianach.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem... O czym dumała ta dumna księżniczka, siedząc samotnie w celi?<p>

Blondynka westchnęła. Jak na razie chyba dobrze idzie jej aktorstwo... Ciekawe na jak długo. Dobrze by było, gdyby nikt się nie zorientował. Ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedziała, że takie osoby istnieją. To nie było pocieszające.

Bała się też jeszcze jednego - śmierci, która miała nastąpić. Ciekawe, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała? Jak zwykle, świetne wyczucie czasu, można rzec...

* * *

><p>Rilliane zaczęła powoli się budzić. Było jej strasznie niewygodnie. Zaraz, zaraz... Co to za dziwny zapach? Nie był taki jak w pałacu. Nie potrafiła go określić. Z przestrachem otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i rozejrzała się dookoła. Jakim cudem była w lesie!? Próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć, jednak myślenie w gniewie jest niezwykle ciężkie.<p>

Poczuła, że ktoś jej się przygląda. Spojrzała na ,,tajemniczego" osobnika. Spojrzenie Allena zdawało się jeszcze bardziej intensywne przy całej gamie uczuć, które dziewczyna dostrzegła w jego oczach. Gdyby ktoś jednak spytał ją, co odczuwał chłopak, w tejże chwili nie umiałaby określić choćby jednej z emocji.

- Jak się spało? - spytał.

- Źle - odparła z wykrzywioną miną. - Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

- Nie pamiętasz ucieczki?

Och, ucieczka. Przed niedobrymi ludźmi. I... sprawiedliwością? Tak czy siak, na samą myśl o tym, Rilliane nieco zbladła. W sumie zmykała przed wieloma rzeczami. Nienawidziła, nienawidziła, nienawidziła ich! Nagle - nawet nie z dnia na dzień! - straciła wszystko. To ich wina! Szkoda, że odebrano jej pozycję. W przeciwnym razem każdy z tych wstrętnych złodziei poszedłby pod stryczek. Wielka szkoda.

- Allen, czy mogłabym z powrotem stać się królową? - zadała pytanie.

Już w wyobraźni miała te widoki... To wspaniałe!

- N-nie wydaje mi się...

- Dlaczego?! - Naburmuszyła policzki jak małe dziecko. - To niesprawiedliwe!

Chłopak westchnął cicho. Nie chciało mu się odpowiadać. Zapewne będzie grymasiła przy jedzeniu. Znowu poczuł rezygnację. A następnie ucieczka...

Drgnął zaskoczony. To był grzmot? Burza?!

Wbrew sobie, poczuł przerażenie. W Lucyfenii tego rodzaju zjawiska atmosferyczne pojawiają się niezwykle rzadko. Ostatni raz była... Musiała być dawno, skoro nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Ale każdy, kto choć raz ją przeżył, będzie wiedział co to jest.

Dopiero teraz poczuł ciepłe, ciężkie powietrze. Konia ogarnęła panika. On też był jej bliski. Rilliane po prostu upadła na kolana i zaczęła cicho płakać.

Jest źle, a pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej.


End file.
